


Derek i nawiedzona kuchnia

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek próbuję gotować, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Derek nie powinien nawet próbować, skoro wiedział, że nie ma do tego talentu...





	Derek i nawiedzona kuchnia

**Author's Note:**

> Nie miałam siły pisać czegoś dłuższego, a jednocześnie miałam ochotę napisać coś na szybko. Dlatego poprosiłam o podesłanie pomysłu. Oto, jaki dostałam - Derek postanowił zrobić oscypki/ bigos dla Miecia, ale na drodze mu staje " Knorr fix" - To było... interesujące.

*******  
Derek nie ma pojęcia co go podkusiło, ale już bardzo żałuje tego przedsięwzięcia. Powinien pamiętać, że on kuchenka jakoś za sobą nie przepadają. Żeby być precyzyjnym, to piekarnik, mikrofala i toster też go nie lubią. Na samym początku, jak tylko wprowadzili się ze Stilesem do nowego domu, to czasami zdarzało mu się próbować gotować. Przecież czego się nie robi dla wiecznie zapracowanego partnera...

Każda z jego prób kończyła się mniejszą lub większą katastrofą. Naleśnikiem przyklejonym do sufitu, strażakami walczącymi z zapiekanką, którą wyjął o jakieś dwie godziny za późno i ich urocza, nadzwyczaj wścibska sąsiadka zaalarmowała pół Beacon Hills, że mają pożar. Ich toster należy oddać do egzorcysty albo przynajmniej polać wodą święconą, bo atakował go grzankami więcej razy niż był w stanie spamiętać.

Dlatego zazwyczaj trzyma się z daleka od wszelkiego sprzętu kuchennego. Stiles nawet nalega na to, by Derek nie wchodził do tego niebezpiecznego, pełnego narzędzi tortur pomieszczenia, jakim jest dla Hale'a kuchnia. Do tej pory ten sposób działa bez zarzutu.

Problem polega na tym, że jego chłopak wyjeżdża na kilka dni do Los Angeles. Sprawy służbowe o których nie zawsze wolno mu mówić. Hale chciałby przez ten czas przygotować coś wyjątkowego na jego powrót, który idealnie zgrywa się z dwudziestymi piątymi urodzinami Stilinskiego. _Ma nawet pewien pomysł..._

Stiles kilka razy wspominał mu, że tęskni za kuchnią swojej mamy. Jak dla wilkołaka większość tych potraw nie brzmi zachęcająco. Jak można jeść na wpół zgniłą, śmierdzącą kapustę?! Stiles chce, więc Derek z zaciętą miną, która powoduje, że nawet najwięksi twardziele uciekają przed nim w podskokach, chwyta za nóż, garnek i deskę do krojenia.

 

Ma trzy dni na zrobienie idealnego bigosu.

 

 

Jedyne co osiąga, to sterty brudnych naczyń, dwa spalone garnki i urażona duma. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jego rany szybko się goją. Rozciął chyba każdy palec, przynajmniej po trzy razy. Laptop leży na blacie kuchennym tuż obok kilkunastu słoikach po gotowym daniu, które tak swoją drogą też udało mu zepsuć, a kucharz na ekranie działa mu na nerwy. Te filmiki pomocnicze, to kompletna bzdura.

\- Poddaję się... - mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Derek?! - słyszy gdzieś przy drzwiach głos chłopaka i wie, że już jest po nim.

\- Uhm... tutaj - woła bez entuzjazmu. Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wchodzi do kuchni, cały czas zawzięcie grzebiąc w plecaku - Patrz, co udało mi się zdobyć! - wyciąga jakiś kolorowy komiks i podnosi wzrok po czym zamiera - Derek... czy ty zamordowałeś naszą sąsiadkę, a następnie poćwiartowałeś w kuchni? - Hale spogląda na pomieszczenie krytycznym okiem i faktycznie te kości walające się po blacie i odór spalenizny mogą doprowadzić do takich wniosków.

\- Um, nie?

\- To co robiłeś? - pyta wciąż nerwowo łypiąc na resztki mięsa zwisające z deski do krojenia.

W tym właśnie właśnie momencie laptop Dereka ulega wpływowi nawiedzonego miejsca w którym się znajdują, bo obraca się całkowicie przeciwko swojemu właścicielowi. Włącza się kolejny filmik z listy.

\- Bigos fix Knorr, to prosty, łatwy i szybki sposób na domowy obiad!

\- Chyba już wiem. - mówi rozbawionym głosem Stilinski, a chwilę później Hale czuje mniejsze ciało przylegające do niego - Dziękuję

\- Za co? Za zdemolowanie domu?

\- Za próbę zrobienia dla mnie czegoś tak... niebezpiecznego. Przecież obaj wiemy, że mogło cię to kosztować życie!

\- Och zamknij się Stiles! - jęczy cicho Derek. Widzi jak Stilinski szykuje się z ripostą. Dlatego nachyla się i lekko całuje chłopaka w usta, to najskuteczniejszy sposób na powstrzymanie lawiny wymyślnych kpin jaki do tej pory odkrył.


End file.
